Saying Goodbye
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Saying goodbye is hard, and even harder when its not what you really want.


_Alrighty so this is just something that came out of me yesterday its weird, i was listening to sad, emo-ish songs and 'Miley Cyrus's Goodbye' and ta daa! This is what came from it._

**Dedicated:** This is for Lamanth aka my wifey Ino-Lolly. Aint you so proud of me and my angstyness? (puts on best cutesy face)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade nor anything associated with it. So dont sue otherwise i'll never get to my wifey in the UK.

* * *

The wind blew haphazardly around the rugged terrain, tearing and pulling at anything and everything in its path. A lone figure stood atop the grassy knoll seeming impenetrable by the fierce winds that assailed his almost frail in appearance body. His long white scarf danced around wildly, curling and teasing around him. Brought his mind back to those long passion filled nights.

Clenching hands into fists he stared into the wind which bit and stung his eyes making them water slightly. His nails dug into the palms of his hands as his mind assailed him with memories he wanted most to forget.

Looking up into the dark, heavily pregnant clouds he wished for it to storm, wanted it more than anything as he stood alone. Wanted the heavens to let loose what he could never do himself.

It had been raining when they had first kissed oh so fiercely. They were the only two around as they ran for shelter under a nearby store at 2 am, they were the only source of heat for the other as they huddled close together teeth chattering, bodies convulsing with spasms, goose bumps tightening their skin to the point of pain.

Their breath had mingled as their heads pressed closely together trying to keep any warmth from escaping. Eyes had locked, breaths hitched in throats as hearts beat wildly. It had been an unconscious thought really as their lips met in a heated passionate kiss that left their heads reeling, bodies yearning for more as their insides heated and liquefied.

He stared up into the sky as the first drops of water began to fall silently to earth. He knew even the impenetrable shelter that he had built around himself wouldn't keep the rain from reaching him. Nor the memory that came with it.

He wasn't even sure what had gone wrong, they were both happy and dare he say, in love with each other. The only problem they ever had was egotistical brainless assholes who couldn't find their way out of a paper bag with both ends open.

Those idiots who had shouted obscenities as they walked down the street, sneered and thrown not only insults but objects as well.

A hand with long slim fingers reached up to rub slightly at the scar just to the right of his right eye. They said he had been lucky that it hadn't hit his eye, he could have had serious damage to it if that had happened.

As he saw it they were the lucky ones, lucky that he had been more concerned with his lover lying on the ground than with beating the shit out of them. Which he would have done anyway but the look he had been given by his lover had silenced him.

Supporting each other they practically carried the other back to their small one room apartment.

The rain had grown into a steady drizzle that had already soaked him to the bone, despite the still howling wind his scarf lay plastered to his back and side like second skin. Tilting his head back he let the rain wash over his face and the tattooed shark fins on his cheeks.

A lone figure stood watching him, contemplating, remembering. Wishing to hold him, to be there for him. But knew that even though it hurt, this was the way it had to be. He had to learn that he didn't have to be alone anymore. Not if he chose it.

But somewhere in their relationship he had closed off, left everything cold and barren. It didn't work that way, he needed to realize how much it hurts, how horrible each and every day is. That life was better together than apart. But somehow he would fight it, it was just the way he was. Fighting everything and everyone that offered him a gentle hand.

Turning around the figure left as the rain poured down in memory of what they once had.

He fell to his knees as his chest burned, it felt like his heart had been pulled from his chest. He didn't know what this feeling was, didn't like it. This was more torture than what had happened at Biovolt when he was a kid.

Screaming out in anger, rage and frustration he called to the only person he knew could help find his heart again.

"TALA!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Ok so yea, weird i tell you.  
Basically Kai and Tala were in this wild, fierce, passionate relationship and then after awhile Kai came down from the high and they got confortable in their relationship and Kai didn't like it and got scared so he broke it off and is now realizing that that was the last thing he actually wanted._

Review please? (puppydog eyes)

Luv Nyx


End file.
